


Anatomy Lesson

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Story by Admin R





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Admin R

You heard screams outside, not surprising since you knew there were idols in town, but the incessant noise had you cringing as you attempted to study for your upcoming medical exams. You heard footsteps come crashing down the corridor to your apartment and your unlocked door flung open. A young man came crashing through, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door, exhausted, and panted as he slid down to the floor. You could hear the screams following him down the hallway and ran to quickly bolt the door, dropping your study materials to the floor as you lunged to throw the deadbolt before the screaming mob made it towards your apartment. It was a struggle against the women pushing down the hall, but his dead weight on the floor aided you. Luckily they didn’t see which door he entered as you could hear them musing outside. The man brushed his hair back from his sweaty brow “Ottokaji!?” He exclaimed, not even registering your presence. As the voices became more distant you crouched down to his level. “Are you okay?” You asked. For some reason it did not really faze you to have a stranger burst into your apartment, it wasn’t like he did it on purpose to bother you.

He looked up at you startled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” You smiled warmly and brushed some dust off his sleeve. “Would you like a cup of tea or water or something? I don’t think they’re going to give up too fast.” He looked up at you like you were an angel sent to save him. “My name is Ken.” He spoke to your back as you went to put the tea water back on. You were pretty sure your entire bloodstream was made of tea and caffeine after this week of exams. “Eun-Kyung” you replied. He stood and moved towards the table where you had been sitting, bending to scoop up the materials that had been strewn across the floor. “Oh, you don’t have…” Your voice caught in your throat as you saw how tall and lean he was, this was accentuated by the way he bent to pick up your mess. You fumbled with the mug in your hand and set it down forcefully as you turned tomato red. “I was just..uhm…studying for my exams.” He looked up from the papers he was holding and smiled in a cute, crooked way. “You’re a student?” You nodded and turned back to the counter, reaching for the nice loose tea your friend had sent from her trip to China. It was slightly too high for you to reach easily, even on tiptoe, and your fingers brushed the metal a few times, serving only to push the container further back in the cupboard. You were so focused on the container that you didn’t hear Ken place the papers down on your books and come to stand behind you. An arm reached up past yours as his other rested on your shoulder for balance. Ken easily plucked the container from the cupboard and put it in your hands. “Thanks…Ken…” you said, moving away to scoop the leaves into the waiting teapot and pouring the water in afterwards, “Ken, You’re with VIXX right? I like your music”.

You could almost hear him freeze. You turned to see he had the frightened look from when he came crashing through the door. You giggled, “I’m not some deranged fan girl; I’m not going to attack you or anything”. He breathed a visible sigh of relief. Pouring water into the mugs, you brought them over to where he stood at the table. You placed them in front of chairs and stacked your books on an extra chair, pushing papers and binders to the side. You dug under a pile of paper to pull out a plate of baked sweets to go with the tea. “On second thought,” he hesitated for a moment, “Call me Jaehwan. I’ve heard enough of Ken today”. He sat next to you and went to take a drink of tea. Faster than you thought possible your hand was over the mouth of the cup, the heat scorching, and his full lips came in contact with the back of your hand as you kept the mug from him, “No! Hot! Be Careful!”. He looked at your hand shocked, his face burning red. You removed your hand slowly and apologetically, “Sorry, I…ah…yea, its really hot” you spluttered nervously. He slowly set the mug down. “Uhm, thanks” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “So… you study medicine?” He asked, grabbing the nearest paper. He stared at it intensely, his face slowly turning less red. “Yes, I just started this year.” He nodded emphatically, “What is this?” He brandished the paper towards you and pointed to a random place on the illustration. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Uhm… well…that is…uh… that is a phallus.” You gently took the paper from him, “I was, urh, studying the reproductive systems when you came in”. It was your turn to scratch your neck awkwardly. Jaehwan nervously sipped his tea. “Well, ah, I should be going.” He abruptly stood and went to the door. You stood to lead him out, but paused when you noted his discomfort. “Thank you for the tea and everything, Eun-Kyung, it was very nice of you”. He opened the door just in time to hear the sound of thunderous footsteps. He slammed it and locked it quickly as he heard his name being called out. The fan girls were still looking for him.

“Biscuit?” you offered brightly. You can call your company if you want to have a car sent over; I’m apartment 12B. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, “I don’t want to intrude.” You smiled, how could this man intrude? Any woman would be crazy to let him leave. His lean figure was slouched slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A look of horror crossed his face, “Hakyeon has my phone”. You looked at him quizzically, “You can use mine.” He tapped his foot against the floor and looked down, “I don’t know the number.” You stopped, hand halfway to your back pocket, “You don’t know anyones’ number?” He shook his head.”Uhm, well you can stay here until they stop searching and then we can go see if we can find your hotel”. He stepped towards you and smiled brightly, you almost fell over at how much of a change had occurred in a few moments time. It was like lights being turned on after a movie. “There is a PS2 hooked up to the tv,” you gestured, “I’m just going to finish studying”. He plopped on the couch, somehow gracefully despite his size and grabbed the controller sitting on the coffee table. You set his tea in front of him and went back to work, distracted by glancing up every few moments to admire the curve of his jaw, the line of his nose, and his furrowed brow as he played Resident Evil 4. You scolded yourself and stuck your nose back into a random book. A few seconds later your phone alarm went off, blasting the theme to Zelda, signaling mealtime; You were startled to look up and see that the sky was dark and your mugs were drained. “Jaehwan?” You said questioningly, “Are you hungry?” He looked straight into your eyes; you could almost see his eyes darken as he slowly licked his plush lips. “Starving.” You actually did stumble this time as you went to the kitchen. “kimchi jigae?” you questioned, he nodded and turned back to the game as you went to cook.

You hummed to yourself as you cooked. Cooking was something you had always enjoyed, especially when there was someone else to share the result. You stirred the stew with a spoon while you sprinkled in sesame-salt. You turned to grab a towel as some sloshed over the side of your pot and jumped when you realized Jaehwan was standing behind you. “Sorry” you muttered and held up the spoon to him to taste. His mouth closed around the spoon and his lips slid over the smooth surface. You closed your eyes and focused on not melting into the floor. Having him stand so close was torture to your deprived senses. His warmth ran up your side, and his manly scent wafted from the grey sweater he wore like cologne. “Delicious”. You almost dropped the spoon as he spoke. You quickly moved to place it in the sink and turned the heat off on the stove. You shooed him to the table, which was now cleared of study materials. You threw down a trivet for the hot pot of stew and grabbed some dishes. Rummaging in the fridge you came up with a couple beers. You held one up above the door and were met with an excited nod.

Four drinks apiece later and you were both giggling like fools. “Shhh, shhh, shhh, shh Jaehwan, aren’t your band members worried?” You pawed at him gently as he regaled you with another hilarious story. You had made your way to the couch, but had long forgotten the video games, the screen “You Died” flashed repeatedly. You went to stand to go to the restroom, but fell backwards as Jaehwan grasped at your wrist. In a fit of giggles you fell into his lap and before you knew what was happening his warm lips pressed against your own. Jaehwan’s hands moved from your arms to encircle your waist in a warm embrace. His tongue entered your mouth to battle with your own. You broke away reluctantly, “Can we…continue this in a moment?” you breathed heavily. His lips found your neck in that instant and you moaned loudly. You slid off of him, beckoned him forward and disappeared into your room. In the time it took him to realize what was happening you had managed to use the restroom and shed the majority of your clothing. His eyes were hungry when he saw you on the bed and he made no short time of removing his own garments. The bed covers were cool and your nipples clenched in at the sensation. You could see that he was already at attention as he strutted towards the bed. You laughed aloud at the motion. ‘Come here” you said, sitting up to pull him forward. “Don’t be shy”. He grinned in response and captured your lips once more. His hands traveled down your body and grasped your wrists, shoving them above your head as his tongue laved downwards over your body. He used one hand to constrain you as he undid your bra and aggressively took your nipple into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth as his hand worked its way to rid you of your panties. You broke free of his one handed grasp to stroke his length. He was larger than you expected. His girth was surprising, even with his height. Imagining that weight filling you made you groan and go to a place where you nearly climaxed on your own, but he was having none of that. He returned to your lips to bite them in a savage way, halting your climax. “Only I get to make you cum”. He felt immobile as his hand traveled to part your folds, a long, tapered finger easing its way, less than gently, into you. His hand worked expertly, his second soon joined it to massage your clit as he kneeled back on his haunches. You writhed in pleasure and as the pleasure built you couldn’t take it anymore. You sat up abruptly and dragged him on top of you, forcing him to give in and enter. Neither of you lasted long, panting and sweating around each other as you writhed in bliss. It was not long before you both collapsed into a tangle of arms and legs, satiated. You drifted into sleep peacefully.

You awoke to bright sunlight outside your window. You groaned and pushed Jaehwan’s arm off of you. He was still dead to the world. You dragged yourself to the bathroom and showered, changing slowly into a pair of jeans and tshirt. You had such a headache. You took a few aspirin and chugged a glass of water. You passed by Jaehwan on your way to find food and smiled gently. You pulled the covers back up to cover him and rummaged in the fridge to find a bagel. A knock sounded at the door soon after you had finished scarfing down your food. “Hello?” you said as you opened the door. A group of men looked at you quizzically, you quickly recognized them as Jaehwan’s band-mates. “uhm, one moment…” you said, blushing furiously. You rushed to the bedroom door and knocked forcefully, “Jaehwan? Your band is here?” You heard him groan and prayed that he had understood you. Hakyeon regarded you carefully as the door opened and an obviously miserable Jaehwan entered the living area. His eyebrow raised at Jaehwan as he grabbed you round the waist and kissed you in a very public, explicit way, “What? This is my girlfriend.” The guys shrugged and went to leave, Jaehwan with them, but he turned to wink at you, pointing towards the bedroom. Once the door had shut you went to investigate. Your phone was lying on your bed. A few seconds later a message popped up from Jaehwan, “I meant what I said, you’re mine. I’ll be back tomorrow to take you to dinner.”


End file.
